1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to non-specular uncontaminated wire rope and the methods of making same. Such wire rope is herein defined to mean galvanized wire rope used for standing service, where no bending is required, as guys, rigging, towing and mooring lines; galvanized steel strand; transmission or haulage rope; elevator rope; track strand for aerial tramways; locked wire cable; and other wire rope and wire cable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Wire rope has been painted for better appearance. Stranded wire has been made in the form of non-specular conductor and made on the same machines as used for making wire rope.